Bishoujo Senshi SailorCelestia: Shards of Creation
by LadyFaelynn
Summary: This is a Pre-sailormoon fic taking place before the silver millennium. It's a story of the first ever sailor senshi team and the struggles against the rise of chaos. This is their story. please read and review.
1. Prologue: Dawn of Chaos

**Author's Notes:  
Disclaimer: I do not own sailormoon it belongs to Naoko T. the following events of this story and its characters are mine.  
**  
**Title: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Celestia: Shards of Creation.  
Setting: before the dawn of the silver millennium. **

  
**Prologue: Dawn of Chaos.**

Within the deepest expanse of space lies the Galaxy Cauldron, a place where stars are born. Guardian Cosmos was not the first to guard this place, before her there was an ancient guardian, Sailor Creation; she was the mother of Guardian Cosmos and life, as we know it.

When she died of natural old age, she passed her powers down to her second born daughter, Sailor Life. Guardian Cosmos was jealous, at the fact that her sister was chosen over her to become the next Sailor Senshi. With their mother gone, they squabbled over their mother's star seed not realizing that she had already chosen someone new.

Sailor Life only received a smidgen of power, due to being her being the first daughter capable to hold that power. Creation's star seed sped rapidly from the quarreling daughters into the furthest reaches of space.

On a lonely planet, creation's star seed found someone who could hold the power of creation, but to creation's dismay, the someone turned out to be a set of twins, a boy and a girl. The star seed hovered over them before finally deciding to split into two equal halves it then entered the twins. They began to grow rapidly until they were in their later teens.

They became the first ever Sailor Celestia and Galaxy Kamen, the first defenders of the Milkyway galaxy, long before the other Senshi came into being. They protected their tiny rocky blue world until the dawn of the Chaos, the most fearsome being that had sprung from the center of the universe.

The first signs of Sailor Chaos' arrival were two new Senshi, they were girls who heralded a new era, one Sailor Celestia and Galaxy Kamen had never seen before. They were Sailor Death and Sailor Destruction, Daughters of Chaos.

Celestia and Galaxy Kamen fought hard but soon, both parties were exhausting their powers.  
A ceasefire was called until both groups could refocus and regain their strength.

Celestia looked around her tiny blue world and wished that she could somehow quench the evil, which tried to ruin the peaceful calm of the galaxy. She sent a plea for help, to anyone who could aid her cause. To any one who could help her stop the Dawn of Chaos.


	2. Celestia's Hope

**Act one: Celestia's hope.**

From with the realm of the Galaxy Cauldron, Sailor Life her white hair shoulder length hair fluttered lightly as she turned her head into the direction of the call. White haired Guardian Cosmos looked concerned as she watched her sister. She could not hear the call as Sailor Life could.

"Is something the matter dear sister?" Said Cosmos

Sailor life looked at her sister, her pale blue eyes were troubled. "I must go, the creature from the depths of the universe has awakened and I must help Sailor Celestia and Galaxy Kamen stop it."

Cosmos twitched slightly, "Celestia and Galaxy Kamen? Are they not from the Milk way Galaxy that Mother Creation chose?"

Life paused for a few moments, " Yes." She finally answered as her pale blue eyes shifted to look at her sister. "Can you not hear the call?"

Cosmos crossed her arms and disdainfully replied, "No. I am not a Sailor Senshi dear sister, remember? "

Life started to say something paused and finally said, "I'm sorry."

Cosmos smirked and said, "you should be."

Shaking her head Sailor Life yelled, " Song of Teleportation!" she played a fast little melody on her flute soon she was encased in a pink light an sped across the reaches of space.

Meanwhile back on the rocky blue planet, things were starting to heat up again as Galaxy Kamen helped Sailor Celestia to her feet, "You must be strong, do not give in to them. Light always casts away the shadows of darkness."

Celestia's sapphire eyes stared at her brother, " I know, but darkness can always swallow and blot out the light, I fear we may be fighting a loosing battle, unless my plea for help is somehow answered, then all may be lost. I do not know if there are others like us willing to fight this evil."

The sky around them, seemed to glow a brilliant shade of rose pink. A silhouette emerged from the light, the light around the silhouette faded and a young woman glanced around with her pale blue eyes her braided hoops swayed as she scanned her surroundings, her eyes fell upon Sailor Celestia and Galaxy Kamen.

"Are you the ones who sent for me?" The rose pink and pale sage suited sailor soldier asked holding her flute. "I have come very far to answer your plea. I am Sailor Life."

While they were talking, on a brightly shining star within the same galaxy a young teen aged boy also heard the plea. He looked around the shining palace he had called home for so long. Could he just leave it? Why should he answer a plea, when he knew not, where it came from? The plea was so strong that he could not ignore it, he yelled "Sol power teleport!"

The ground vibrated all three Senshi were caught off guard as a brilliant white light whizzed into view, it formed a minor crater. Galaxy Kamen went to investigate, what he saw amazed him, the youth had brown hair, tanned skin, and amazing purple eyes.

His white clothing was exquisite, they were much like Galaxy Kamen's own tuxedo but they were more princely and feminine in nature. The youth blinked his violet eyes and sat up, his brown wavy hair bounced with each movement, he gazed upward.

"Are you the one who sent for me?" he shyly asked.

Galaxy Kamen slowly nodded, nearly left speechless, what was this new feeling stirring with in his heart? He helped the youth up, he was about a full head shorter than him.

"My sister sent for you, we need your help fighting the daughters of chaos. Will you help us?"

The young man replied, "If that means standing by your side, I will. I am Sailor Sol. Prince of the Sun."

Puzzled by the man's answer Galaxy Kamen wondered if Sol had the same feeling with in his own chest. They headed over to the small group that had started to gather. The earth erupted from below as a young female rose up from the earth itself.

"I have heard the plea, I am Sailor Telluria." The girl had light brown hair pulled into braided hoops which were connected at the back of her head by a jade green hair bow.

Her dress was much like Celestia's except it was in parrot green, Jade green, and true green. The dress had detached sleeves colored inn the same manner as the dress. She had parrot grin ribbon on both wrists. Her choker was also parrot green with true green gems.  
On her feet with parrot green sandals, in her hands was a decorated silver shovel.

To the others amazement two more Senshi appeared, Sailor Dawn and Sailor Comet, they were wanderers who journeyed to the system.

These Senshi pledged to help Sailor Celestia defeat the daughters of chaos and they became the first ever Sailor Senshi Team, The defenders of the Sol system.

Sailors Death and Destruction were plotting their own counter balance to Celestia's plea. They put family against family, and lovers against lovers. Sailor Celestia was not sure that they could be stopped but at least now she had hope.


End file.
